


Branches of Mahogany

by pacifistt



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifistt/pseuds/pacifistt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to √A</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Home That Never Was

"Kaneki, lets go home." 

"Hide..." 

* * *

 

They say that home is a place you can leave but where your heart will always be. A heart that had been silenced for the sake of keeping a silver haired boy's sanity was in the possession of another. The one standing in front of him. From that moment, an insidious avalanche of adrenaline constellated at the centre of his chest as fear clawed at the thin, insignificant sheet of happiness that began to form. Kaneki couldn't even begin to realise how many days it had been since his gaze had met with the rays of sunshine standing opposite him and the half ghoul was overcome with an abundance of emotions. Red veins pulsed around the obsidian deep set oculus, vividly tracing the other. A gasp was heard from the boy as he rose his hand to conceal the horrors lying in his left eye. Hide couldn't know, especially him. 

"Kaneki, I knew." A crease lined the CCG member's forehead as a frown pinched at his lips. 

_No,_

_no no no_

And at that moment, time stopped. Hide couldn't know. The silver haired boy squeezed his eyes shut, resisting tears that were sure to taint his chalky skin. Frosted white eyelashes clumped, holding the laments of this bitter ending. Hide would leave him, nothing he did now could change that. Kaneki suppressed the passionate sounds of sorrow that threatened to escape his mouth, biting  on his trembling lower lip.  
Seeing his best friend choking against the agony that was pulling him into the depths of solitude hurt Hide more than words could express. He wanted to help him, to make him feel safe, to make him feel loved.

"You know Kaneki, you've become pretty famous. 'The eyepatch' is what they call you. Are you trying to style it up?" A silly yet familiar tone resonated from him.

Kaneki froze, he couldn't move. A meagre smile tugged at his chapped lips and began to laugh. Ever since he'd been tortured and twisted into the monstrosity he was now he failed to recall a time where he'd laughed or even smiled out of joy rather than spite. Folds formed at the outer corners of cinnamon coloured eye's belonging to the sunshine in front of him as a smile was returned. The smile Kaneki always held dear.

A sickly sound of splattering was heard from the floor. Kaneki's eyes darted from the beautiful face in front of him to the polished wooden flooring now covered with Hide's blood.

Hide's wide smile soon disappeared as blood began to spill from his lower abdomen, collapsing in a pool that painted the floor and struggling to get up. The thought of losing Kaneki gave the human the valiance to struggle against the torment which scratched at him. He refused to die, he had to live for Kaneki's sake. Hide shakily forced his legs to stand only to collapse once more but just before hitting the ground, two strong arms caught him from the crimson mess on the floor.

"H-Hide..." The boy whispered, his voice distraught.

"Sorry Kaneki, I screwed up... just a little bit." He managed and weak fingers grabbed onto the ghoul in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"Hide..?" 

Kaneki held his best friend tightly, allowing himself to cry. The pain that manipulated its way through the boy's body when tortured by Jason was nothing in comparison to the anguish toiling at the pit of his stomach. His fingers tingled with the burning sensation consorting at his chest, blocking any source of air to his body. He couldn't breathe, he didn't want to breath. What had he done so wrong to deserve this?

"Kaneki, let's go home." A weak smile formed on the Hide's face.

"Hide...we're going home." He choked and took off the black shirt can concealed the traces of his back muscles and shoulder blades before tying it around the other's wound to stop further bleeding.

Kaneki gently took the other's hand, running a thumb over his knuckles and pulling him up. Hide's arm was pulled over Kaneki's shoulder whilst he leaned into the mellow touch of the ghoul in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. The two boys made their way out of the cafe, nothing more than the sound of unevenly paced crunching snow was heard as they wandered to a hidden area with a short enough distance for Hide to walk in order to safely get to the other CCG members.

"K-...agh-! Kaneki..." Hide managed, clutching the material gathered at his burning wound. "I'm glad I found you." He whispered. "Please...don't run away from me again." He begged, backing away from the other but let his hand linger on the ghoul's for the precious few seconds he had and soon began to limp towards the vast plain of snow where two CCG members helped him into a truck which drove away with the other survivors.

A kagune wound wouldn't heal very quickly, if the victim was lucky, they would survive it but surely enough the world was cruel enough to let Hide die. All Kaneki had wanted was to protect Hide, to keep him safe but running away only had the reverse effect. 

Kaneki trudged back to Anteiku where he positioned himself on the chair Hide would always sit at, before any of this mess had been formed. There he hid his face in his arms, pressing his forehead deep into the bones in a pursuit to stop the voices that were sewing into the loom of self hatred in his head. The boy began to cry, hushed tones escaping palpitating breaths from dusty rose lips belonging to the boy who fell too far.   
Hide was the only person in Kaneki's life who could make him hurt this much. Centipedes in his ear, his limbs being ripped off, fluid injected into his eyes, witnessing innocent deaths. None of which could compare to the throbbing paroxysm in his heart. He was afraid, terrified, he wanted to die but death was rope hanging all too far for shaky hands to reach.

He knew he would never see Hide again, he was a monster. Who could ever return to the deformity that he had become?

The only person who had lingered with him since childhood, had once again disappeared.

 


	2. Frosted Promises

_White_

_Like_ _his_ _hair_...

Phosphenes under downturned eyes dissipated to oblivion as Hide woke up to blinding lights. Grabbing hold of ivory bed sheets, coated with the smell of anaesthetic, the CCG member quavered in the melancholy that still coiled in his stomach. Sitting up unsteadily, he concluded he was in the hospital, wound wrapped in bandages and the unpleasant scent of rotting flesh seeped from his lower abdomen. Once again he had lost Kaneki. He could be forgiven for not showing up under the circumstances that it was in fact Kaneki's kagune that tried to rip him to shreds. Hide knew just how disconsolate the half ghoul felt about it.

* * *

 

As the skies were robbed of colour from luminescent lights in the boulevard where Kaneki was walking, weak limbs staggered through the outlined streets where buildings towered over him but his heavy weighing feet halted in front of Anteiku. A home, but not the home that asphyxiated his aching heart, for Anteiku was merely a place; a café, a house, but never a home. 

"Kaneki?" A voice belonging to one who's name was too delicate to say.

"T-Touka..."

A choleric glare met the sorrowful look in Kaneki's wide eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come back."

"Are you an idiot?!" She shrilled.

"Touka I'm sorry, I thought leaving would protect all of you...turns out, I made it worse." The boy sighed in defeat, bowing his head. "Please, take me back." 

"Dumbass." She cursed, progressing towards the ghoul who flinched at the action, backing away slowly and expecting a blow to the face but instead she pulled him into the crook of her neck to Kaneki's surprise. Her breathing was screaming erratically as effluvium left lips tainted blue by winter's breath.

"I thought you were gonna punch me." He gasped but was met with dead silence other than the wind's mournful howls. 

"Touk-"

"Of course you can come back." She said, looking up with glassy eyes and rosy cheeks that tugged at a smile. 

* * *

 

8:00 PM and Hide had already been given his discharge papers in a rush to find Kaneki. The determination to find him crawled through his veins as his feet met the cold tiled floor. Hide put on a change of clothes that Nishio had brought in for him and collected his belongings including medicines and dressing for his wound. His honey-like eyes, both sweet and warm lay their vision on the path ahead having left the hospital. Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo, his best friend roamed. 

Hide's only hope was to visit Anteiku despite the high unlikelihood of not finding the lost boy, blinded by his will to protect those he loved.

Kaneki.

* * *

The half ghoul padded through the second floor to one of the spare rooms. This place gave him the most nostalgic feeling, the aroma of coffee filling the room dusted with enough craving to make Kaneki miss Anteiku. He fell back upon crisp sheets, hearing them scrunch at the sudden touch. After a few minutes of tranquility, the boy stood up and got changed into a pair of clothes that Touka had brought up for him. It felt a lot more pleasant to finally get away from the tight spandex he always wore. Having buttoned his shirt up, his head whipped around to the door suspiciously. He could hear voices and curiosity intertwined with rationality, rising a hand to the door which he pulled open. A lump formed in Kaneki's throat, gulping at who was standing next to a seemingly indignant Touka.

Hide...what are you doing here?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

"Aw, how cruel~ I thought you'd be happy to see me." He pouted childishly, closing the door behind him upon entering the room.

"N-No...I am happy to see you...I just..." He paused. He wasn't sure why he'd approached the situation like that.

Hide frowned sparsely. "Well, I came to return your t-shirt, I washed it and all so you don't need to worry." He stated and contradicted his first expression with another ample grin. 

Kaneki closed the loose gap between them and took the shirt from him. "Thanks." He muttered and pulled it against his chest, looking down. His mind was roaming the streets of doubt as per usual. "Hide... Aren't you...afraid of me?" He quavered.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" He perplexed.

"Because...I'm a ghoul...I feed on humans..." He murmured, turning around to delicately place the shirt on his bed, as if it were something precious.

"But you're still Kaneki. No matter how you look at it, you are Kaneki Ken."

The half ghoul shook his head. "I'm not the same person I was...I'm a monster..." He sighed, collapsing on his bed and cached his face in his hands, shuddering softly.

Hide creased his forehead. "You're not a monster Kaneki...you saved my life. You're not a bad person." His voice sounded serious.

He sat beside Kaneki and and gently, as not to startle him, took the boy's hands away from his face. "You're my friend Kaneki." He smiled, kind eyes reaching out to him.

Kaneki forced a weak smile and nodded.

"Jeez, you need to stop taking these things on all by yourself." He sighed, stretching his arms up.

"...How's your waist?" 

"Oh, well it's healing pretty well, I didn't think a wound from your kagune would heal up that fast." He chuckled but stopped as he noticed the distraught expression plastered on Kaneki's face.

"A-Ah...Kaneki I'm sorry, I forgot..." He tried, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I-It's fine..." 

"Kaneki...it wasn't your fault. For all you knew I could've been any other CCG member that wanted to kill you." He said. "You were just defending yourself.

"Yeah..." He nodded stiffly.

Ashen eyes suddenly widened in bewilderment as Hide tackled him down on the bed, the way he often did when they were younger. Hide ruffled his snow-like hair, soft freely falling over his forehead, earning a laugh from the half ghoul. Hide finally let him go but hung his head over Kaneki's.

"Kaneki, promise me you won't try to take everything on by yourself anymore." He whispered, their faces inches apart.

"I...promise." Kaneki felt the blood rush to his pale cheeks as he was feeling so many unfamiliar emotions. No, he had experienced them before, just not for a very long time.

Of course only Hide could pull his lethargic spirit out from the trauma of his past.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, I've really appreciated them •◡•  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was more story based than fluffy/angsty but I hope you can forgive me


	3. Sunflower Sleeves

Hide stood up, satisfied with his answer. "I guess I'll be going home then." He decided, every word he spoke dripping with the warmth and love he felt for the boy opposite him.

"Alright." Kaneki affirmed, disappointment circled his very being having acknowledged that he was leaving already. He didn't want Hide to stay incase he got hurt again nor did the ghoul want to lose his sunshine. If he did, he would never see the luminescent daylight belonging to the boy in front of him again.

Frail feet padded down the staircase and towards the counter where Hide followed. The two walked in complete silence, Kaneki's unwanted thoughts dictating his moves. He couldn't speak to Hide, he didn't want him to leave, he didn't want to live the rest of his life in a caliginous nebula with no way to escape.

There was only one door, locked, and Hide was the key.

Kaneki pulled the other's folded coat out from the shelf and lightly flattened it out, taking care not to crease the fabric and instead relish the last time he was ever going to hold something belonging to his beloved. Bringing it to Hide, he pulled the coat over him, tugging downwards sharply to straighten the folds which sheathed it. He was a worker there after all, it was only right for the boy to help.

"Gee, thank you Kaneki but you don't need to go through the trouble of putting my coat on for me." He stated, a nervous laugh sounding from him.

"Of course I do..." The other mused.

Hide flashed a smile before turning to exit the café. Kaneki's mind raced up and down through his adrenaline induced body, heart pulsating to catch his breath. He needed an excuse, something to keep Hide near. Anything. Heather eyes belonging to the ghoul darted around the room for what seemed to be hours but stopped having rested upon the shattered window, the edges coated with blight but revealed the crepuscule evening streets, lined with the uncertainties that painted fears onto the canvas of Kaneki's being. 

_What if Hide ran into a ghoul?_

_What if he died?_

"Hide...I'll walk home with you." He urged spontaneously, breaking the reticence and quietude.

What? You don't have to do that Kaneki." He smiled sheepishly, waving his hands in front of his face. 

"It's dark, you could be attacked by a ghoul." The other retorted, eyes full of worry. Only worry, for there was no room for anything else. "I want to make sure you're safe." He blurted, a rosy tint smearing his cheeks as he looked Hide straight in the eyes.

"Alright..." He sighed, he antagonised causing Kaneki trouble in this way but he supposed it would be pleasant to spend more time with the boy.

Kaneki pulled his own jacket on, keeping his mask hidden inside. "Let's go." He began with a faint smile, somewhat relieved that he could be around Hide for just a few more moments.

Hide nodded and followed, closing the door behind him. The winters cold nipped at their noses, the sound of crunching fresh snow sounded from beneath their feet as they walked. Kaneki shivered a little from the temperatures, the polluted scent that quilted the air contrasting with the sweet aroma of coffee and the warmth from the cafe. Hide looked towards his friend and frowned.

"Kaneki are you cold?"

"I'm fine Hide..." He deceived, not wanting to cause him trouble.

"I don't believe you." The ghoul hunter sang and ruffled flawless white hair playfully.

Oi, Hide!" Kaneki chuckled and staggered out of his reach before reaching down mould some snow into a ball. "Take that!" He threw the snowball straight to the back of his head, which shattered to a million snowflakes falling down the blonde's back.

"Ah! C-Cold! Kaneki! You're so mean!" The other whined and got him back by crushing a snowball into his hair.

A full hearted laugh was heard from the boy who's eyes became glassy with the happiness that surrounded him. Since the day he'd met Rize, never had he felt this contentment.

"Uwah! Kaneki! You're crying! Did I hurt you?!" Hide asked, an exasperating look of distress smeared the smile on Hide's face. 

Kaneki shook his head. "I'm just...so happy..." He whispered, smiling up and wiping his eyes. 

"You are?" Hide asked, blushing a little. He had no idea that he made such a huge impact on the boy. "I'm glad." 

When they reached Hide's house, the blonde unlocked the door and let them both in, revealing the house; the nostalgic sight that had been encased in Kaneki's memory. 

"Hey Kaneki, it's quite late... You must be tired, why don't you stay at my place?" He suggested.

"No...I shouldn't...I'd just cause you trouble."

"You wouldn't cause me any trouble at all Kaneki. In fact, I'd be happy to have you stay with me."  

"H-Hide...!" He gasped as Hide pulled him sharply by the sleeve and staggered inside. 

"Come on, it'll be like a sleepover." 

"Alright..." He said, his voice low and walked further into the house.

"So Kaneki, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa." He smiled and turned to get the spare duvet and pillows.

"Hide... I can't do that, it's your house...besides...I'm not worth it..." He muttered, looking down.

Hide suddenly whipped his head around as he heard that and dumped everything in his arms on the sofa before pulling Kaneki's limp body into a hug. 

"Idiot." The blonde sighed. "You're worth more than anything to me." He said and with enough time, he let him go, looking into his eyes with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks...Hide." Kaneki whispered and closed his eyes, clutching onto Hide's clothes and pulled him back into a sudden embrace again.

"Kaneki?" 

"Sorry Hide." He whispered and pulled away from him. 

"It's ok." He flashed a bright smile to the boy and began to arrange the makeshift bed on the sofa. 

"You can borrow some of my pyjamas, they're in the top drawer in my room." He said, pointing to the door the bedroom.

Kaneki nodded hesitantly and followed to where Hide was pointing. The room hadn't changed in the slightest since the last time he'd been here. The endless sleepovers, films passed their bed time, pillow fights and fort building were all targeted at the young boy as the loveliest memories from his childhood were fired at him. One after the other.

He opened the drawer and found a pair of black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. After changing into it, he heard a knock on the door which opened slowly.

"You doing ok Kaneki?" A familiar figure walked into the room.

"Yeah." Kaneki allowed a fraction of a smile to play upon his lips. That smile was enough to light up Hide's entire world.

"Good, I'm going to get changed then." He said, taking some pyjamas out the drawer and started to get changed.

Kaneki a light blush spread across his porcelain face, returning to the rosy state they were when the two boys were out in the snow.

"You've eaten some meat haven't you?" He asked, struggling to get his T-shirt on as he'd been pulling the arm sleeve over his head. Kaneki chuckled softly and carefully helped him turn the shirt around, earning yet another ear to ear grin from the other.

"Thanks Kaneki."

He pulled his shirt down and began unbuttoning his trousers. Kaneki looked away again in embarrassment, he just wanted to hide his flushed face in the shoulders of the CCG member. His emotions were so vivid. The thought was enough to keep Kaneki happy. Even though embarrassment wasn't so pleasant, Kaneki couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--


End file.
